Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a turbine, a combustor, and a shaft. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Products of a combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and the shaft having a rotational speed. A clutch assembly may selectively couple the shaft to a fan such as a vertical lift fan. The clutch assembly may include one or multiple clutch discs.
To reduce the weight of the clutch assembly, the clutch assembly may include a dry clutch with one or a plurality of clutch discs. Dry clutches typically do not immerse the clutch discs in lubricating fluid. However, dry clutches generate more heat due to the lack of lubricating fluid. Specifically, dry clutches generate heat during an engagement period, e.g., when the rotational speed from the shaft is first translated to the fan. During the engagement period, a large amount of heat may be generated, which can have a detrimental impact on the functionality and life of the clutch assembly. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a dry clutch assembly configured for improved removal of heat.
It would therefore be helpful to provide an apparatus, system, and method including a dry clutch assembly having integrated surface cooling, thereby enhancing cooling of the clutch assembly.